Empty eyes
by olukkalp
Summary: Elle a un regard vide, indéchiffrable et qui me fais effroyablement peur. Pourtant dès qu'elle le voit, dès qu'elle est près de lui, ses yeux brillent de mille feux, comme jamais. Et dans ces moments là, tout le bonheur du monde se lis dans ses pupilles si souvent disparues. ua
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous !

J'ai écris ceci très rapidement. Cette idée me trottait tellement dans l'esprit ces temps ci que je n'arrivais pas à écrire les chapitres de mes autres fictions ( ce qui est vraiment un putain de défaut) ! Enfin, bref, je pense en faire une fic, soit d'une vingtaine ou d'une quarantaines de chapitres si mes idées s'élargissent. Cependant si je vois que ça ne plaît pas et que je peine à mettre mes idées en place, je laisserais ceci comme un Os !

J'espère en tout cas que ça vous plaira !

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Oda !

* * *

Hey, journal !

Tu sais, j'ai encore croisé cette fille aujoud'hui, et même plusieurs fois. Il s'est même passé quelque chose de bizarre.

Tout d'abord, je marchais tranquillement, tout en me dirigeant vers ma salle de classe, et je l'ai croisé en traversant l'un des couloirs. C'est fou et c'est même vraiment marrant la manière dont je te parle d'elle, comme si elle était la fille populaire, belle, riche et qui a tous le monde à ses pieds. Pas du tout. Car la fille populaire, belle, riche et de plus intelligente, c'est moi. J'ai toujours des tonnes de personnes à mes pieds et tous mes voeux sont exaucés. Tandis qu'elle, elle est juste une personne. Je ne dirais pas banale car j'ai tout de même pus la dissocier des autres. Je crois même que c'est le genre de fille qu'on ne remarque pas, qu'on ne voit pas et surtout qu'on n'aime pas. C'est bête, moi je suis attirée vers elle, comme un aimant. Elle m'intrigue. Pour une fois, ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui veut parler avec moi, mais c'est moi qui souhaite parler avec quelqu'un. C'est drôle.

Attention, je ne suis pas lesbienne, je suis attirée certes, mais par curiosité envers cette fille mystérieuse que tous le monde semble ignorer. C'est tout. J'ai l'impression d'être la seule à la voir. A vrai dire, j'ai constamment envie d'aller à sa rencontre, échanger quelques paroles avec elle et surtout bien m'entendre avec elle car elle semble vraiment sympas. Mais je n'ose pas, j'ai presque peur. Parfois je me sens comme paralysée quand je jette un pied dans sa direction et au lieu de la fixer et d'insister le regard pour qu'elle capte que je veuille lui parler, je baisse les yeux.

De toute manière ses yeux à elle m'intimident. Et ce ne sont pas des sottises. On dirait qu'elle a des yeux de verre. On dirait qu'ils sont éteints et qu'ils ne voient plus, alors que si ! Sinon je l'aurais su, qu'elle était aveugle et puis sa se remarquerait. Mais là, c'est pas pareil. On dirait qu'elle a des yeux vides, le regard encore plus vide. C'est comme si quelqu'un me regardait avec des yeux entièrement blancs. La à la rigueur, elle a le blanc de ses yeux et ses iris de couleurs violettes. Cependant on ne remarque absolument pas les pupilles. Complètement dilatées, on croirait seulement voir du violet sur un fond blanc. A vrai dire, j'ai eu peur la première fois. Je me rapelle avoir crié, elle avait baissé la tête puis s'en était allée. Elle m'avait fait de la peine cette fois là et c'est aussi à partir de ce moment là que je ne loupe pas une seule occasion pour me renseigner sur elle.

J'ai donc appris qu'elle se nomme Jewerly Bonney et qu'elle étudie pas mal ce qui est littéraire et historique.

Je sais aussi que ses cheveux roses lui vont à merveille.

Et je sais aussi qu'elle n'a pas d'amis dans le bahut. Et je suis au courant que la majorité des gens l'évite à cause de son regard, trop flippant à leurs goûts. Et moi, pas fichu de lui adresser ne serait ce qu'un mot ne devrait même pas avoir à les critiquer.

Bref, après l'avoir croisé ce coup-ci dans la matinée, je l'ai revue, de près ou de loin, pas mal de fois dans la journée. Elle est toujours seule et souvent avec ses écouteurs bien vissés dans ses oreilles. Parfois aussi je peux la voir sur des marches d'escaliers ou sur un banc, à lire tranquillement.

Et puis l'heure de sortir de l'établissement fut arrivé. D'enfin rentré chez moi et pouvoir souffler un peu avant de t'écrire.

Mais en sortant, je remarqua la présence d'un garçon assez populaire de la villle. Trafalgar Law. Un beau gosse, très sexy, parfois inclus dans des trafics délinquantes alors qu'il ne lui reste plus beaucoup d'années pour achever ses études en fac de médecine. Monsieur voudrait devenir chirurgien. Imagine l'horreur. Se faire opérer par un beau jeune homme est loin d'être le soucis. Le problème c'est quand le jeune homme en question est tatoué de partout et notamment à la main où sur ses phalangessont inscrits les lettres du mot " DEATH". Enfin, bref, en le voyant, je me demandais qui il était venu voir. Je penchais pas mal sur Luffy, Sanji, Doflamingo ou Ace.

Bientôt, je le vis ouvrir les bras. Je n'allais pas tarder à savoir qui il attendait.

Et c'est là que je la vis.

Jewerly Bonney souriait. Ses yeux d'ordinaires éteints et vides, brillaient et clairement de joie et de bonheur. Elle se réfugia vite dans les bras du beau brun. Je les vis s'embrasser. Comme ils étaient mignons, si seulement t'aurais pu voir sa !

Tant pis, après cette scène presque bizarre, tellement inattendue et inhabituelle, je rentra chez moi, grand sourire aux lèvres. Actuellement, il n'est toujours pas partit, mon sourire.

Et tu sais quoi ? Demain j'irai enfin lui parler. Je me suis décidée ! Je te laisse maintenant, à plus !

Nico Robin


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde ! J'ai vu que l'histoire a eut l'air de vous intriguer et de vous intéresser, je suis vraiment trop contente ! Car je ne sais pourquoi, je ne me voyais pas laisser ça comme un OS, surtout avec la fin que j'ai laissé. Je vois aussi que certains se posent déjà des questions sur l'histoire. Je ne viserai personne, je ne répondrais à personne mais je peux vous dire qu'il y a un truc, que si vous trouvez bizarre à l'avenir, et ben vous comprendrez seulement dans le dernier chapitre de cet fiction !

Je vous laisse donc découvrir ce deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Oda !

* * *

Hey, salut journal !

Aujourd'hui je suis allée la voir, la Jewerly Bonney. Plusieurs fois. Elle n'a vraiment pas été facile. Je crois que je lui faisais peur. Ou pas, va savoir. Bref, j'y suis déjà allée dès le matin. Je lui ai lâchée un petit salut, et comme d'habitude, je me suis enfuie à la vue de ses yeux. Mais que veux-tu que je te dise ? Y font vraiment flipper, et je déconne pas. C'est tellement vide, que tu pourrais mettre l'univers tout entier dedans ! Bon, pour revenir au sujet, je me suis enfuie. Ça s'est reproduis une ou deux fois encore aprè je me suis maudite tout le reste de la matinée.

A midi, je me suis séparée de mes "amis", pour être un peu seule. Et par pur coïncidence, dans le petit parc près de la fac, j'ai vu Bonney, seule sur un banc, sortant son déjeuner de son sac. J'ai pris alors tout le courage que j'avais en moi et je suis allée vers elle. Et cette fois, je n'ai pas fuie et elle ne m'a pas fuie non plus.

Je me suis postée devant elle et elle a levé ses yeux vides et blancs sur moi. Un long frisson m'a parcouru l'échine du dos mais je n'en avais que faire.

 **-Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ?** lui ais-je demandé.

Elle a hoché positivement et timidement la tête. Je lui ais sourit pour la rassurer. Mais elle a baissé la tête, puis m'a dit, enfin plutôt demandé :

 **-Pourquoi tu t'enfuis à chaque fois que tu me vois alors que c'est toi qui vient me saluer ?**

Je ne lui ais pas menti. Je n'ai ni balbutier et je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux.

 **-Tes yeux me font peur.**

Elle a baissé la tête. Elle l'a relevé, m'a sourit et m'a tendue sa main.

- **Je m'appelle Jewerly Bonney et toi ?**

J'ai accepté la poigne avec joie.

 **-Moi c'est Nico Robin. Dit moi, sa te dérange si je mange avec toi ?**

 **-Pas du tout. Mais pourquoi t'es pas avec tes copines ?**

 **-Tu sais, si l'on appelle sa des copines voire des amies, alors la Terre est complètement carré.**

 **-A ce point ?**

 **-Elles sont plutôt la pour leurs bonnes notes, ma petite richesse et ma ridicule popularité.**

 **-Bah ta réputation va prendre un coup si tu restes avec moi.**

 **-Tant mieux.**

 **-Ah oui ?**

 **-Oui, j'en peux plus des fois, j'aimerais bien être comme toi parfois. D'ailleurs, t'es toujours seule, c'est normal ?**

 **-T'as l'air intelligente mais pas futée. La réponse toute bête à ta question toute bête c'est que j'ai pas d'amis. Fin j'en ais qu'un.**

 **-Trafalgar Law ?**

 **-Lui c'est mon copain.**

 **-Ah oui, j'suis bête. Pourquoi tu te fais pas des potes au bahut ?**

 **-Moi j'm'en fous. Après tout, c'est eux qui m'approchent pas, j'y peux rien.**

Et tu sais quoi ? C'est qu'elle avait vraiment l'air de s'en foutre royalement.

 **-Tu penses savoir à cause de quoi les gens ne t'approchent pas ?**

 **-Tu devines pas ?**

 **-Pas du tout.**

 **-A cause de mes yeux. Ils sont plus vides que le vide lui-même.**

 **-Tu t'en ais rendue compte ?**

 **-Ce sont mes yeux.**

Je me suis sentie très conne. Mais elle ne semblait pas mal le vivre, c'est ce qui m'avait rassuré. Et puis après sa dernière phrase, je me suis rendue compte que le temps été passé effroyablement vite. Je devais retourner en cours.

- **T'as cours ?** lui demandais-je.

 **-Non, j'vais voir Law. Et toi ?**

 **-Ouais, faut que j'y aille d'ailleurs.**

Je commence donc à partir, puis me retourne d'un coup.

 **-Et merci, c'était cool de parler avec toi, à demain j'espère !**

Et je m'en suis allée. Ou presque. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je me suis cachée derrière un arbre près du banc où se trouvait Bonney. Elle ne partait pas et je savais qu'elle ne bougerait pas encore. Elle attendait surement son copain. Il arriva peu de temps après.

Puis je l'ai revue. Ce regard brillant, pétillant, dotée de mille et une étincelles et sentiments. Ce regard vraisemblablement réservé au tatoué. Et puis je me rappelle m'être rendue compte d'avoir sursauter. Ils avaient parlés.

 **-Faut qu'on bouge,princesse** , dit le brun.

- **Où ?** demanda t-elle.

 **-Y'a Eustass qui nous attends dans la vago, y m'a cassé les couilles pour venir. T'aurais du me laisser le tuer la dernière fois.**

 **-Déjà je t'ai jamais retenue de quoi que ce soit. Et si tu parles de ce que je penses, tu n'aurais pas pu le tuer avec un shampoing et vêtu seulement d'une serviette alors que même si je sais qu'il ne l'aurait pas utilisé, il avait son couteau dans la poche.**

 **-Tu le défends maintenant, c'est nouveau ?**

 **-Je dis juste les fait Traffy.**

 **-Vas-y rend pas folle comme l'autre gosse là !**

 **-Tu me paies pizza ?**

 **-Si tu veux, allez vas-y bouge tes fesses,** dit-il en lui donnant une petite tape sur sa fesse gauche.

Elle lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête en le réprimandant.

Puis j'entendis plus rien. Je les vis monter dans une voiture, au loin. J'ai vu qu'elle s'est assit à l'arrière, tchéquant le conducteur. Le brun s'assit sur le siège passager et je compris qu'il était en train de se prendre la tête avec le grand baraqué bizarre et roux. C'est marrant, même si ça se voyait pas, je cru apercevoir quelques sourires de temps à autres. Pas des sourires nerveux, énervés ou sadiques. Des sourires de personnes contentes et qui s'amusent.

Y partirent. Et je resta encore un peu derrière cet arbre. J'avais loupé ma première heure de cours de l'après-midi, fin la première demi-heure mais c'est la même, tant pis.

Puis, sans que je m'en rende compte, je compris que mon visage était embuée de larmes. Il était tout mouillé. Je ris soudainement, nerveusement. C'était marrant, c'était comme ironique.

C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris pourquoi Bonney ne semblait pas vouloir se plaindre de sa vie. Et qu'elle semblait même l'aimer tant. Elle avait l'air de faire partie d'un super trio. Je crois qu'elle a même un super humour et caractère.

Puis, je me suis demandée si je finirai par me détacher des fausses amies pots de colles que j'avais pour plutôt me lier d'une véritable et forte amitié pour Bonney. J'aimerais tellement. Acceptera-t-elle ma présence ? C'est de ça dont je flippe enfaîte.

C'est marrant, les gens veulent tous avoir ma vie et moi je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour plutôt en avoir une comme la sienne. Elle a un super pote, même si je ne connais pas vraiment leur relation, et un copain qui l'a rend clairement heureuse. Elle a l'air de s'amuser et même la solitude durant les heures de cours ne semblent rien lui faire. Je crois que je commence à l'admirer.

Et j'ai pleuré comme une merde après. Parce que j'ai l'impression, si ce n'en n'est qu'une, que c'est moi qui a enfaîte la vie peut-être bien la plus pourrie. Entourée d'hypocrites, de lèches-culs, de faux amis et le pire : de faux sourires. Je le vois dans leurs regards. Ils ont tous des regards méchants, méprisants, noir ou même moqueurs et encore. Et je crois bien que c'est le moment pour moi de changer, j'en ai marre.

Je préfère le regard vide de Bonney.

Nico Robin

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! A plus ! :D


End file.
